


Command Suite

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Phasma and Kylo don't realise Hux has alerts on some doors.





	

Hux doesn’t know how he didn’t see this coming, but it’s still…

It’s both eminently understandable, and incredibly inexplicable. 

Kylo Ren; the last bastion of priggish, immature, selfish, and volatile. Hux had half expected the man to have erectile dysfunction, hence the bitterness. 

Captain Phasma; no-nonsense, dedicated, keen, smart, brusque. He’d thought her regulation awareness to be too strong to allow fraternisation. 

In a sense, this tryst outside of regs and ranks makes sense to him. There’s no real conflict of interest, and they both need to blow off steam. Phasma won’t take his tantrums lying down, and Kylo has someone robust and self-assured enough to lavish with his attentions. 

Mostly Hux is strangely pleased and surprised they got to the conclusion alone. 

Also he’s also surprised they’re at it in the command suite. 

There’s no emergency, so they didn’t know he’d be here. They didn’t realise he had the door programmed to alert him to any entrance, hence him turning up. 

She’s sitting on the desk while Kylo kneels between her open thighs, and the Knight doesn’t turn, but doesn’t keep going. 

Hux’s eyes lock with Phasma’s, and he waits for an explanation, an excuse, or whatever she wants to say. 

Hux has seen them both unmasked. That’s not a surprise. He’s not seen her with her hands on her bare breasts, playing with her nipples. Her face is red, red like he expects her sex to be under Kylo’s tongue and fingers. 

She doesn’t speak, and he realises his rank is in play. 

Well. 

It’s not fraternisation if he doesn’t touch. 

Hux lowers himself into the seat furthest from her, the one at the wall, facing square on. He watches as her eyes widen, and as Kylo tries to turn his head it’s dragged back by her hands, and his face is squished into her again. 

Good. His presence hasn’t killed the mood. 

Her eyes never leave him as the sound of a long tongue lapping at her resumes, the squelch of fingers banging into her. Her breathing is erratic as she starts to get closer, her hands pinching and tugging at her own breasts. 

Hux likes this. She’s clearly enjoying him watching, if the tiny grunts are anything to go by. She’d like his hands, too, maybe. She won’t get them. 

He wonders what Kylo is thinking, caught in his lover’s thighs, eyes boring into his skull as he eats his woman out. Hux can imagine the taste of her, the slick running down his chin. The flexing tunnel his fingers pound into, the clenching arousal begging for more. 

Phasma hits her climax, riding his face and closing her eyes. He imagines how tight her legs must clench, and how trapped Ren must feel. He noses hard, probably dragging her clitoris to exploding bliss, keeping going until she’s panting and pulling him away. 

He tries to glance behind, but Phasma grabs his head and pulls him up to her lips. 

Hux listens to the soft sounds and slick whispers, watches as her arm shakes from where she’s touching him, stroking his cock. Clearly he likes being watched, because he’s still hard enough to whimper. 

He can’t see the man’s cock, though he can viscerally imagine the throb of it in her hand. The way the cock head rubs against her wet lips, and the slam of his pelvis as he seats himself inside of her. 

Oh yes. The lovely hit of hips together. The way they move as one, and Hux can almost feel the affection between them. It’s a gift to let him witness this, and he’s honoured by it. A sparking warmth, a tenderness almost. 

Hux walks over, as Kylo thrusts harder into her, chasing his own pleasure. He places his hands on Kylo’s waist, his ass, helping him to move. 

Phasma puts her hand on his, and she smiles. Hux smiles back. She’s enjoying herself, and Kylo is taking good care of her. The Knight looks back, almost for his approval. 

“Don’t fail now, Ren,” the General says, shoving him into her once more before turning to leave. 

He might be in charge, but he’s only going to go so far without a real invitation. He’s got time to go back to his quarters and finish his own arousal at the thought of them together. 

And if the alarm goes off again, another day, and he finds them? 

He’ll know they want him to.


End file.
